Where Gods Fear Not to Tread
by Scythe Massakur
Summary: This story is a crossover involving My OC character Scythe Massakür, Bleach, and The Song of Fire and Ice. It will end up being an adventure romance involving my OC and Isane K. Stay tuned. Ch 1 is available now.


This is a crossover of The Song of Fire and Ice and Bleach. It feature's my OC Scythe Massakür. It'll start out slow, but bear with me. It will end up with Isane Kotetsu and my OC making babies...Lol.

*ahem*

I do not own any characters or anything to do with Bleach or the Song of Fire and Ice. Sadly. Maybe sometime in the future. Ah well, enjoy.

**Where Gods Fear Not to Tread**

Lt. Isane Kotetsu ran as she had never run before in her life! Her chest rose and fell swiftly with effort and her silver braids stood straight out behind her. It was eleven minutes and counting since the Priority Gold message had been received. She skidded to a stop near the Hell Butterfly keep, sweat pouring down her face, and relayed the message as well as it's urgency to the Keeper. With widened eyes, the Keeper immediately sent Hell Butterflies in every direction conveying the message. 28 minutes and 42 seconds after the priority message was received, every Captain, Lieutenant, and ranking seat was to hear it.

Exactly 49 minutes after the message was first received, Captain Commander Genryūsai Yamamoto stood in the War Room with all twelve other Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

The Captain Commander's eyes drifted from one Captain to another, ponderous, as if seeing more than normal eyes could see.

"You all know why you have been summoned. The Priority Gold is second only to Scarlet, or an attempt on the King. I trust you've all heard the message by now?"

There was nods all around, with the exception of Captains Kuchiki and Mayuri.

Captain Mayuri spread in his hands in feigned helplessness.

"I'm sorry, Captain Commander, I was using the facilities when Nemu told me about the meeting."

"And I was in prayer." said Byakuya quietly.

Captain Yamamoto nodded and cleared his throat.

"At exactly 1236 hundred hours, we received a Priority Gold message from the one known as Scythe Massakür. You remember him; the Shinigami Representative from Europe, he has assisted Shinigami Representative Kurasaki on many missions, including the assault on Hueco Mundo. His message came from one of the parallel worlds, one 'Seven Kingdoms of Westeros'. We do not know how he came to be there, but the research division tells us that it is entirely possible for us to go there as well. To their surprise and mine."

Captain Mayuri snorted in derision. "My Research Division can do things many of you would never dream of."

The Captain Commander went on as if Mayuri had not even spoken. "In his message, he tells of strange creatures that sound very much like Hollows. The world's natives call them 'White Walkers' or just 'Others' as a general term. It is his belief that if we do not aid in the elimination of these creatures, the world of Westeros will be destroyed."

There were a few sharp intakes of breath. The entire destruction of a world was not unheard of, but it was a rare thing, and always had untold terrible side-effects.

Captain Unohana raised a hand, her kind eyes hard for once.

"I pledge the fourth Squad to aid any squad that goes. I hate the thought of Hollows devouring an entire world."

The Captain Commander nodded.

"I've already decided that the potential loss of the entire world of Westeros is not worth abiding the law against directly interfering with the lives of other worlds. Captain Retsu, you will go in support of squads 2, 6, 7, 10, and 11."

There were immediate outbursts.

"Captain Commander! Surely we can afford to send my squad as well!" yelled Captain Kyoraku.

"And mine. I volunteer my squad." said Captain Kensei more calmly, but fire burning in his eyes nonetheless.

The Captain Commander listened quietly as his Captains argued among themselves for a few seconds, and then promptly slammed his walking staff down forcefully. Silence ensued instantly.

His expression did not change.

"I have made my choice. We cannot leave Soul Society defenseless, even to save another world. Captains, prepare your squads for infiltration. Intelligence says that the Kingdom is on the brink of civil war. You will be coming out at Massakür-san's location beacon. This meeting is adjourned."

*Change of scene*

Substitute Soul Reaper Scythe Massakür grimaced against the cold. So this was what the Westeros called 'winter'. More like Winter times 1,000. He really hated this kind of weather. The biting cold chilled him to bone. Despite what many thought, Scythe Massakür was indeed human, though perhaps the word human was stretched. As he waited in the appointed spot, his mind began to wander, as it often did these days. He was almost eight hundred years old now. Sometimes immortality was a bitch.

He had been born to a Frankish spinster, named Antoinette, in the year A.D. 1230. She, of course, did not name him Scythe, but Jasper, after her favorite stone. His name change came later in his life. His father was an unknown Gaelic mercenary who happened to be in the region. To hear his mother tell it, the 'man' was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Upon his twenty-fifth birthday, Jasper…changed somehow. He no longer aged, at least as far as he was able to tell. He realized quickly that this difference would mean something terrible. He would live on while those close to him died. He vowed to never take a wife, and to stay with his mother until the day she died. When he turned thirty, he asked his mother about his father in more detail.

She was not forthcoming. Massakür's mother said simply that he seemed as a god to her, and left her soon after she realized she was with child. The aging Frankish woman was obviously still infatuated with the man, now gone over thirty years. It amazed her son that his father would leave such a lasting impression.

On the eve of his forty-second birthday, Massakür's mother took ill, and died the next morning. Right before she passed, Antoinette told Jasper that his father was a Gaelic Soul Reaper, from the European Soul Society. These, of course were words that Jasper did not understand. At least, not immediately. Jasper buried his mother, barely able to see through his tears. He knew now that vowing to not take a wife was the right decision. He did not think he could bear such heartbreak a second time.

He left the Frank region soon after, and did not return for centuries. He searched for information of this Soul Society that his mother spoke of. During his search, which actually only lasted about a century and a half, he learned several* weapons: the broadsword, the rapier, the spear and shield, the lance, the longbow, the gladius, the war scythe, the scimitar, the flail, and, at the advice of one of his masters, the katana. Aside from those, he learned to use his vast knowledge of weapons in two Chinese stances, a Persian variation for all types of swords, and the infamous Gaelic berserker rage.

Jasper was searching through a mountain region in what is now modern Turkey for a fabled sorcerer, so that he might learn the darker arts, when he met his father for the first time.

Trudging through a narrow gap between two of the mountains, it was not large enough to be called a 'pass', Jasper was startled when a gate of Greek marble pillars flashed into existence, and a man in leather and fur armor stepped out from between them. He immediately went for his war scythe, his weapon of choice for the year, loosing it from its straps on his back and going into the proper Russian stance smooth as an oiled hinge.

"And who the hell are you, then? Where'd you come from? Answer or die!"

The man smiled and raised his hands in a warding gesture.

"Relax, boy. I mean you na 'arm. Been looking for you a quite a bit naow, tho'. I'm yer da."

Jasper was, naturally, stunned at this revelation. He lowered his weapon and stared open mouthed. The reunion between him and his father, whose name he learned was Ragor, is private and potentially embarrassing. So we'll gloss over that bit and move on. Ragor apologized to Jasper for not being in his life and not being there when Antoinette died.

"Soul Society called me back when they learned aboot me…dalliances, wit' yer matter. I was forbidden t' talk t', or even see you or 'er. That is, until they realized yer still alive and lookin' like ya did at 25. They done decided to bring ya back to Soul Society t' train ya in our ways. If it works…if ya survive, that is, you'll become a…what was it…oh, Substitute Soul Reaper. Kinda like a 'prentice until ya die, and we can make ya a full Soul Reaper. I'll be in charge o' yer trainin', o' course. Ya ken? 'Ow aboot it, lad?"

Jasper was silent for some time as he mulled over the situation. In his heart he was always willing to forgive his father for his failures at _being _a father, but he had not truly realized his father was still…well, alive wasn't the proper way to put it, but around. And, he did want to understand his 'heritage'. There wasn't really any reason to decline, so he agreed. Together, Ragor and Jasper went through the mysterious pillared opening, which he learned was called a mundipenetratioportæ*, though most Soul Reapers just called the portæ. He was to learn many of the things Soul Reapers had to learn had longwinded names and were usually shortened to mouth-sized words.

Jasper's father turned out to be the Captain of a squad numbered six. There were thirteen squads altogether, made up of 150 Soul Reapers each, both ranking squad member's and basic squad members. It was here that Jasper learned what exactly a Soul Reaper was, and their purpose. Ragor told Jasper that Soul Reapers were literally charged with making sure souls went to heaven. Using a method they called animafunus*, they sent wayward souls to the afterlife, or Soul Society. But that was not all. They were charge with the slaying of corrupted souls they called Hollows. Through killing Hollows, Soul Reapers purified the soul and sent it to Soul Society.

For the next almost two centuries of his life he dedicated himself to training his powers as a Soul Reaper. He discarded all the weapons his had accumulated through his life, and was presented with his very own 'soul sword', what the Soul Society of Europe called an animasectormucro*, or the animucro for short. Jasper was mildly amused when he found they just translated the words from to Latin. It was not, he thought, very creative. Jasper learned quickly, as he always did, mastering principalislibero*, also easier said as prilibero. This he accomplished in a mere four decades. It was a pleasure for him to meet his soul. Through ensiscognitatio, another monster word that everyone shortened to ensiscog, Jasper learned to speak to his animucro.

Over time he was taught, and eventually gained power over what he could only refer to as magic. It was called deusvia* or sometimes deuscantio*. It was separated into three teachings, each used for a different thing. There was relligovia*, which was used to capture, or hold in place. Exitiumvia*, which was purely offensive magic. And, vertovia*, which was used for healing. Jasper learned many of these magic forms as part of his training, and was comparably average in them.

In his 125th year of training, Jasper finally mastered his animucro's ultimuslibero*, or ulibero for short. For the first time he summoned his animucro's true form, reveling in its power. When he had re-sealed it, his father walked up to him beaming with pride.

"Me boy, yer a bleedin' genius. Even I did na master ulibero in such a short time. Rare is the Soul Reaper that does. Your training is nearly complete. You jes' need t' learn citopassus* and you'll 'ficially be a Substitute Soul Reaper. Ah, and that reminds me. You've come far 'nuff that I can tell ya the true name o' the Soul Reapers. We are the lardemors*. The Gods of Death."

*Change of scene*

Scythe shook his head to clear the memories. There would be time to reminisce about his early years later. It was time to return to the present. And…it seemed the people he had waited on had finally arrived.

Six portæ, senkaimons, he mentally chided himself, had appeared. The Far East Soul Society had different words, though he still had trouble remembering them. Even now in the early months of AD 2013.

The senkaimons opened and he started despite himself. Dozens of shinigami poured out, spreading out and forming ranks. He saw that six different squads were represented: 2, 4, 6, 7, 10, and 11. His heart lightened when he saw the Lieutenant of Squad 4 step out behind Captain Unohana Retsu. In all his life, he had not seen a woman more beautiful. Of course, he kept his feelings to himself, out of respect for her rank. That combined with the fact that he could barely count on both hands the number of times he had been with a woman romantically, kept him respectful, yet reserved when he spoke to her. He had a sneaking suspicion that Captain Retsu knew of his feelings, but if she did, she did not speak of it. And for that he thanked the fates.

"Massakür-san!" Renji Abarai spotted him and bounded toward him.

All the Captains and Lieutenants, and a few of the seated members made their way over to him as well.

"Massakür-san. We have come as you requested. Tell us everything you know. Quickly now." said Captain Kuchiki.

Scythe Massakür acknowledged him with a nod, but waited until all stood by listening before he began.

"Thank you all for coming. Truthfully, I didn't think even a Priority Gold message would bring shinigami to a world all the way out here. Especially one you did not know about before. First, let me make sure I've got all your names correct. I don't know all of you as well as I'd like."

Scythe studied the group around him.

"Let's see…starting from my left we have Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his Lieutenant Renji Abarai. Then…Captain…Soi Fon is it?" Captain Soi Fon nodded curtly. "And…ah…sorry, I don't know your Lieutenant's name."

The man indicated sputtered angrily. "Õmaeda Marechiyo! Lieutenant of Squad 2!"

"Ah yes, sorry about that. You just have one of those forgettable faces." Õmaeda's face grew red. "Next are Captain Komamura Sajin and Lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon, correct?" More nods. "Of course Captain Retsu Unohana and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, you two I know better than any others." Captain Retsu smiled and Scythe grinned back. After the assault on Hueco Mundo, he had severely injured and had spent over a month in their infirmary.

"Ah, you are young Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. I hear much about you from Ichigo. Something about how annoying you two are?" Toushiro growled, a vein throbbing in his forehead, though whether it was from the 'young' comment or because of what Ichigo said, Scythe could not tell. "And last is…oh. Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. Ah, and I see you brought Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ichigo talks you lot as well."

Kenpachi grinned his infamous shark-like grin. "I've heard about you, too Massakür-san. You beat Kurasaki-san in a duel did you not? I'd love to fight you when we are less…pressed for time. So…who will we be fighting in this world? Someone strong I hope?"

Scythe grimaced. He had heard of Zaraki's infamous blood lust. Hopefully it did not cause trouble here.

"OK, here is the situation as I've found it. While scouting worlds that rim our, I found this one, which is centralized around what is called the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. They are all ruled by one single king, now the son of the previous one, by the name of Jeoffrey Baratheon. He is challenged by both of his father's brothers, Renly Baratheon and Stennis Baratheon. On the _other_ hand is another boy king, one Rob Stark, who is seeking to separate the Northern Kingdom from the rest. He's calling himself the King of the North. And lastly, we have a man from a place called the Iron Islands, who is trying to carve himself yet _another_ kingdom out of the whole. His name is Balon Greyjoy. A kind of raider king or something. What none of them seem to realize is a menace growing to the far North. Approximately five hundred miles north of where we are.

It is something out of their legends. Something that has been absent from their world for so long they believe is is a mere fairy tale. Hollows that mortals can see. They call them a number of things: White Walkers, the Others, the White Ones, etc. These things are unlike any Hollow I have encountered. They are intelligent, they can raise the dead to serve them, and they all seem to have the elemental power of ice." His eyes flicked to Toushiro.

"Lastly, they are very difficult to kill. I fought one for nearly an hour before it fell. I was almost forced to ulib-I mean bankai. And the strangest thing of all. It spoke. Taunted, really. You all remember the Espada's that the criminal Aizen made? It was almost like fighting one of those. The difference is, I'm told, there are hundreds of these things. Perhaps as many as a thousand. I believe there is but one way to ensure Westeros is not destroyed. We must unite these five 'kings' and use their armies in a combined fight against the Hollows. Any questions?"

As his last words rang out, they were briefly answered by stunned silence. Then everyone seemed to speak at once. They were all saying the same things, though. 'How is this possible?' 'Why are we just now finding out about this?' 'How are we supposed to unite humans?'

Scythe raised his hand to stem the enraged outbursts.

"This is why I requested the help of the Gotei 13. I have a plan, but I need you all to utilize it. I asked for help from my order, but they are dealing with an incursion of fae* in the Ukraine. Seems the Queens want more of the mortal world. So I'm asking now. Can I count on your unerring support? If not, we might as well chalk up this world as another Hueco Mundo. Albeit colder."

The European Soul Reaper's words were met by silence for almost three whole minutes before Captain Retsu spoke.

"I will help you anyway I can, Massakür-san. I pledge all the Squad 4 strength I have brought with me."

The other Captains were quick to follow, all assuring him they were there to help.

Scythe Massakür nodded.

"Very well. Listen close to my plan."

Whew. That took a bit of editing. What do you think about the first chapter of my newest fanfic? Please comment! Oh, and I've included definitions and/or descriptions below for all the words I know you guys won't know. Latin is a long-winded language…

**Several: **What a lot of people don't realize is that several means anything from seven to eleven. A couple means two, a few means three to five. That leaves half-dozen and dozen. Don't yell at me because he has a lot of time on his hands.

**Animasectormucro/animucro:** Latin version of the word zanpakuto. Literally means 'soul-cutter sword'

**Principalislibero/prilibero: **Latin version of the word shikai. Literally means 'initial release'

**Ultimuslibero/ulibero:** Latin version of the word bankai. Literally means 'final release'

**Mundipenetratioportæ/portæ:** Latin version of the word senkaimon. Literally means 'world penetrating gate'

**Deusvia/Deuscantio: **Latin version of the word kido. Literally means 'spirit way' or 'spirit spells'

**Relligovia:** Latin version of the word bakudo. Literally means 'way of binding'

**Exitiumvia: **Latin version of the word hado. Literally means 'way of destruction'

**Vertovia: **Latin version of the word kaido. Literally means 'turn way'

**Citopassus: **Latin version of the word shunpo. Literally means 'quick step'

**Animafunus: **Latin version of the word konso. Literally means 'soul burial'

**Ensiscognitatio/ensiscog: **Latin version of the word jinzen. Literally means 'blade meditation'

**Lardemors:** Latin version of the word shinigami. Literally means 'god of death'

**Fae: **Fae, or faeries, are separated as Seelie and Unseelie, or Summer and Winter. They are fabled creatures of various shapes, sizes, intelligences, and abilities. They all share a common attribute, however. Cold iron is deadly to them. They are ruled by the three Faerie Queens on each side.

Maeve: The Winter Lady.

Mab: The Winter Queen

Mother Winter: The Winter Crone

Aurora: The Summer Lady

Titania: The Summer Queen

Mother Summer: The Summer Crone


End file.
